Derek, la Meute et le Dément
by VeryBadCat
Summary: Une pleine lune frustrante à souhait, avec un retour sur terre hallucinant. Car l'abus de Western est mauvais pour la santé mentale. Mention de Sterek.


_**Bon tout ceci n'est toujours pas à moi, ce qui fait que vous ne trouverez aucune trace de Peter et de Stiles si vous venez inspecter ma cave. Mon cerveau à un peu fumé sur ce coup là, mais le défi du mois du Scott Pack nous faisait choisir entre deux photos pour écrire à ce sujet et celle que j'ai choisie contenait une scène avec des oreillers. Bonne lecture et bon courage.**_

 **Derek, la Meute et le Dément.**

* * *

Il y a des jours ou tout va bien, ou on a l'impression que le monde entier nous sourit. Que rien de mauvais ne peut nous toucher. Ou on s'attendrait presque à croiser une licorne en train de lâcher un arc-en-ciel avec son c...

Bref des jours comme ça ou tout va bien.

Et bien ce jour n'était pas du tout comme ça pour Derek, loin de là. Son contraire même. Il avait senti en se levant le matin même que cette journée ne valait pour lui pas la peine d'être vécue. Que s'il tenait un minimum à sa santé mentale, il devrait rester dans son lit et n'adresser la parole à personne.

La trentaine d'appels manqués qui clignotait sur son téléphone auraient dû l'alerter un peu plus, lui faire comprendre qu'une catastrophe avait eu lieu. Mais, il avait déjà passé une horrible nuit, une pleine lune ou Stiles et lui étaient censés se câliner dans le lit de celui-ci et que finalement, il avait passé seul et frustré. Sans nouvelles de l'hyperactif, il s'était donc plongé dans un sommeil agité.

Il s'était levé et était rapidement sorti par la fenêtre, ne souhaitant d'aucune façon tomber sur le shérif et son arme de service. Il s'était rendu au loft, pour finir sa nuit avant d'enfin chercher Stiles pour lui expliquer sa façon de penser au sujet des petits amis déserteurs.

Les plumes abandonnées devant la porte métallique auraient dû l'alerter à propos de la scène qui l'attendait chez lui. Il aurait dû se dire que ses saletés de plumes n'avaient rien à faire ici, et fuir.

Mais non, il avait ouvert cette fichue porte.

Et il avait regretté son geste immédiatement après l'avoir fait, car rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ce carnage.

Le sol était recouvert de plumes, des oreillers éventrés aux quatre coins de la pièce. Les membres de la meute, endormis à même le sol. Et tiens... Son homme. Il l'avait enfin retrouvé celui-là.

Mais bon, le spectacle n'était pas fini. Au milieu de tout ça, son oncle solidement enchaîné à un des piliers du loft, recouvert d'une substance noire presque entièrement dissimulée par des plumes. Son oncle qui à l'instant présent le fixait avec des yeux déments. Comme d'habitude, vous direz vous, mais non ces yeux avaient l'air d'être encore plus délirants qu'à l'ordinaire. Avec une odeur de panique qui se dégageait du-dit oncle. Chose assez compréhensible quand on voyait la position dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Mais qu'est-ce que son malade d'oncle avait bien pu faire pour mériter ça ? Car pleine lune ou pas, ça restait du jamais-vu.

Peter s'était mis à gigoter lorsqu'il avait aperçu son sauveur potentiel. De faibles couinements sortant de sa bouche malgré le morceau de tissu qui y avait été fourré.

Derek s'en approcha et avec un air impassible, tira sur le chiffon qui se révéla être une chaussette. Sale s'il se fiait à l'information que lui transmettait son odorat. Peter soupira de soulagement avant de parler précipitamment.

-"Détache-moi avant que ces malades ne se réveillent. Je t'en prie sauve moi, j'suis ton oncle quand mmmrf !"

Ok. Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'écouter son oncle. Il venait de renfoncer violemment la chaussette dans la bouche de son vis-à-vis, s'attirant ainsi un regard meurtrier et choqué. Peter remua de plus belle ne pouvant qu'observer son neveu qui se dirigeait vers sa chambre.

Il y a des jours où on ne devrait finalement jamais quitter son lit.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **Que vous ayez trouvé ça mauvais, formidable, dingue ou à pleurer, n'hésitez pas a me laisser votre avis !**_

 _ **PS je reviens dans quelques jours avec la suite de mon OS "Voyeur malgré lui". Et je débute normalement l'écriture d'un prochain OS dans les jours à venir.**_

 _ **Oh mon dieu je deviens productive !**_


End file.
